Faded Memory
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: It hits you, the old Mitchie is just a memory, a memory that's fading more and more by the day and you have no idea how to get her back.


**Disclaimer: I own.. sadly, nothing.**

**~ Faded Memory ~ **

It's been a year; a whole year since you last saw her. You remember her so well, of course, you've seen her a few times here and there, always a glance, never enough. It's the first time you've been able to take a good look at her, and you find yourself wondering where that girl you fell in love with so long ago, went.

You pull up, this time willingly, expecting to see that long brown hair, the wide grin and those beautiful brown eyes. But instead, there she is; her hair black, the smile... gone and the eyes seemingly faded. And you find yourself wondering what happened to the happy girl you met a year ago.

_She grew up. _It's an obvious reason, and you try to convince yourself that's the only reason why she could have changed this much. Nothing bad could have happened to her, nothing at all... you don't want to imagine anyone or anything hurting her, it's impossible.

_Something happened. _The thought crosses your mind, but only for a second as you try to tell yourself that the chances of her being hurt were nothing... but then that's just you hoping.

You watch her carefully, she doesn't speak to you; in fact, she avoids you at any cost. You watch from a distance, ready to be there for her when she finally asks for your help. You watch as she picks at the small amount of food on her plate, the look of disgust as she helps her mother in the kitchen.

You're there in the morning when she gets up at five to go for a run, and you're there in the nights when she does it all over again. You can feel your heart breaking more every single day as you watch her carefully, you want to help her but you're Shane Gray... you're not supposed to _want _to help anyone else, only yourself.

**Selfish; **You remind yourself every day, trying to gather the courage to go up to her and _tell _her, take her in your arms and hold her close, letting her know that she's not alone. But you can't, because as much as you long to, you're supposed to be selfish Shane Gray, out for no one but yourself.

So you don't speak, she refuses to make eye contact with you and you keep trying to maintain what little connection you have with her. You continue to watch her push away Caitlyn, and soon she has _nobody. _You find yourself wondering why she came this year, the question answered when you hear her singing – the one thing that hasn't changed about her, the only thing.

**Selfless; **You hate yourself, you hate yourself so much, you keep repeating those words in your head as you sit, staring at the floor, tears falling down your pale face. You put your head in your hands and take a deep breath, trying to calm down, but nothing works. You remember the moment too well, the moment you stopped pretending that everything was alright.

You had been watching her, as always, you'd heard the rumours about what was wrong with her; it was time to admit it to yourself. You were going to tell her, watching her practise for the Final Jam, it was just one day away.

And then it happened – her face went impossibly paler, a small cry for help escaped her slightly blue lips and she fell. You got there just in time to catch her, holding the shaking, unconscious girl in your arms. You scream for help, looking around frantically, putting a hand on her head, running your fingers through her dark hair, not being able to stop the tears from falling down your face as you try to wake her up.

And then you're here, in the hospital, waiting for news, hating yourself for not speaking up soon enough, for not saying something to her. Leaning back, your head against the wall, you sigh, looking over at Connie – her mom. You wonder if she knew what was going on, or was Mitchie _really _that good at good at hiding something so huge?

She turns away from you when walk into the room, quickly walking to her bed and putting her hand in yours, squeezing lightly. You see the small blush rising on her cheeks, as she mutters apologies. Your head shakes, kissing her forehead lightly before laying on the hospital bed and pulling her as close to you as possible.

Whispers of sweet nothings clear the air, as you tell her that you love her, you always have. You watch as tears drip down her pale face, biting down on her lips as she watches you with such intensity as you speak, pouring out your feelings.

Your hands run up and down her _bony _back, watching her fall asleep finally. Your own eyes start to shut, and you wonder if you'll dream about the way she _used _to be. Before she was _depressed, _before the _anorexia _hit, before she **changed.**

But then it hits you, that Mitchie is just a memory, a memory that's fading more and more by the day and you have no idea how to get her back.

**A/N: Pretty bad one shot, but I was bored and this wouldn't leave my mind. Review please, tell me what you think of this type of Camp Rock story ect. **

**Love, Chelly. **


End file.
